Curiousity Killed the Warner
by Squigly-Chan
Summary: The Warner siblings come across an abandoned studio in the movie lot. How did it get there? How long was it there? What happened to it? This was normal child curiosity and so that is what entices them to look inside
1. Adventure?

_~~ The Warner siblings had never thought the_ one _abandoned building in the movie lot was a bad place. They were curious, much like everyone, to know what was inside it. Something had happened in it's walls which had led to it getting locked up and shut away. After seeing it closed off for over a decade, the toon trio had gathered flashlights and other investigative tools. Even with all of the supplies, the middle Warner was nervous to go in, the youngest Warner was 100% curious, and the oldest Warner didn't seem fazed by the boarded up building. They approached in the middle of the night, the clock reading 1:30 a.m. when they left, and stared at the run down studio. Wakko had stood a little closer to Yakko as they walked, his nervousness taking a hold of him. Dot had lead the way, a giant mischevious grin on her face. They climbed in through a window and stood in a musty room, a table and a couple chairs knocked over._ "I don't like this, Yakko. What are we even doing here?" Wakko asked, his arm brushing against his older brother.

"Don't worry, Wakko! We are just exploring. You don't have to be afraid, there is nothing here," Dot stated, a creak coming from upstairs. All of their heads snapped towards it, confusion in their eyes. "Did you hear that?"

Three sets of white paws gently padded along the dusty floor, the creaking emanating louder. Yakko reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a flashlight. Upon turning it on, the room looked a lot more... menacing. Why they were wondering around without light was beyond him. He felt a tug on his left pant leg.

"Aim it up there," his younger brother said as he pointed to a staircase, complete darkness coating the hall above. He flicked the light towards the stairs top yet not a dent was made in the darkness. Two other flashlights reached the top but it was still doused in darkness.

"I'm going up there. You two coming?" Dot had already started ascending the steps when she asked, an impatient look on her face. When no response came, she shrugged and headed up alone. Wakko took a slight step towards the stairs but thought better of it, sticking with Yakko as he wandered the downstairs.

"Yakko?"

"Yes, Wak?"

"Why did you let her go up there by herself? I thought as the older sibling, you would make sure that we were safe," confusion was intertwined with his words. The elder Warner took the flashlight and smacked it against his forehead.

"You're right, I wasn't thinking about- We should go and- If she is- Yea," he stumbled before turning and making his way to the stairs. Wakko followed suit, keeping his brother within an arm's length. The floor creaked as they walked up, Dot's whereabouts a small mystery.

"Hey Dot? Where are you?" Wakko called out quietly, trying not to alert anyone of their existence inside the creepy building. Silence followed his voice so the two continued up. As they reached the landing, a loud bang exploded from downstairs. With an unknown threat lolooking below them, Yakko pushed Wakko in front of him.

"Dot! Come here!" Yakko demanded into the darkness, their flashlights barely illuminating a foot away from them. "Stay close to me," he whispered to Wakko, trying to keep his siblings safe. More silence met their voices. A scowl was placed on Yakko's face.

"Maybe we should go and get her-" Wakko started. A shrill scream met their ears, footsteps thumping along the floor. Dot came barreling from the darkness, fear covering her face.

"Dot! Slow down!" Yakko yelled out, his sister having tears run down her face. With her eyes closed, she couldn't see where she was running. She took a turn and tripped over a wooden board, falling down to the first floor. "Dot!"

The Warner brothers started racing down the stairs, hoping that Dot was okay. Glass shattered above their heads, a window that had given out and was laying dead on the floor. Their paws thundered as they ran, the stairs creaking and splintering underneath them. After reaching the bottom, they both took a sharp turn towards where their sister had fallen.

"Dot, are you okay?" Wakko asked as he saw her, sprawled out with her limbs bent in different positions. A groan escaped her before she opened her eyes, looking at the staircase. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her flashlight, shining the light at the top of the stairs. After a couple seconds, her brothers did the same. Footsteps were heard, the heels clicking as the walked. Dot sat up and clung to Yakko's arm, Wakko leaning on his other appendage.

"Stay here, sibs. I will be right back," Yakko spoke before cautiously heading towards the stairs. Wakko and Dot exchanged a look before they went after him. "I thought I told you-"

"Do you not remember what happened to me just 30 seconds ago? Whatever is up there made me fall off a," Dot paused as she looked the stairs up and down, "15 foot staircase! If we let you go alone, something bad could happen."

"Yakko, we can't stay down there either. Don't you remember what happened when we were looking for Dot? There is something down here as well," the younger brother stated.

It was settled, they would explore the top floor together. If something bad were to happen, Dot was to scream as loud as she could, Yakko was to call 911, and Wakko was to use his biggest mallet as a defensive weapon. With a plan in mind, they moved as a unit in a triangular formation. Yakko lead the way, Wakko and Dot keeping pace behind, and they slowly inched up the steps.

A strange crinkle noise was heard. The eldest Warner stiffened at the noise, it getting louder. An even louder crunch was heard and he turned around. He deadpanned, seeing Wakko eating a bag of chips, and facepalmed at his brother's actions.

"Really?" He asked, Wakko looking up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," his brother mumbles the reply before his eyes widened.

"BEHIND YOU!!" His siblings shouted. He started to turn before something smacked him over the head, unconsciousness taking hold of him. The last thing he heard was his sibs screaming for him.


	2. Where is Yakko?

_~~"BEHIND YOU!!" His siblings shouted. He started to turn before something smacked him over the head, unconsciousness taking hold of him. The last thing he heard was his sibs screaming for him._

Wakko put his mallet back in his hammerspace and lifted his unconscious brother. Dot grabbed his legs and they hoisted him above their heads. Their legs did the usual cartoon blur and they zoomed down the stairs. They placed him on a couch, procured by Wakko's gag bag, and kept their flashlights on the stairs.

"Wake up Yakko and we will turn that _person_ up there into our special friend," the young Warner sister stated, gaining a nod and smile from her brother. Dot pulled a bucket of ice water from her hammerspace and dumped it on Yakko.

He jumped up and flailed his arms, "Dot it is two in the morning let me sleep!" After his out burst, his eyes focused. He looked around and realized his surroundings, his ears perking a slight bit. "This isn't the water tower."

"No, it isn't. But do you want to help us make a special friend?" With the words out in the universe, a loud screech played from an upstairs room. All 3 sets of ears twitched in disapproval at the loud noise. Yakko adjusted his belt and walked to the stairs, looking up into the darkness.

Wakko inched closer and started pacing at the foot, keeping the flashlight at the top. Dot soon followed after, Yakko's eyes following every movement of theirs. He let out a sigh and joined them, leading the pacing with all their flashlights turned towards the stairs.

"Hup, 2, 3, 4! No one's getting through these doors! 5, 6, 7, 8! Gonna ask Cindy Crawford for a date!" He chanted, causing some rustling and creaking to answer him. A loud crash followed after, stopping them in their tracks.

"Didn't you already ask her? I thought she said no," Wakko muttered, completely ignoring the loud noises. Dot stifled a giggle, her hand over her mouth.

Yakko glared in their direction, "that won't stop me from asking her." A single flashlight rolled down the stairs, clunking after every step, and landed at their paws. He gently padded it with his left foot, gaining a shock before the light flickered off.

"Must be out of batteries. I think I have some," the middle Warner reached into his gag bag, throwing out "useless" items. Another couch, a bedside table, a calculator, kitchen knives, Elvis Presley, a teapot (which shattered on impact), Micheal Jackson, and finally a new package of batteries.

"What kind of batteries do you like, hmm?" Yakko asked the flashlight, unscrewing the top to have a pair of D batteries meet him. He dumped the contents on the floor and looked at his siblings.

Wakko tried opening the package but his gloved hands had trouble gripping the sides. A small growl escaped him as he reached into his hammerspace, pulling out a chainsaw. Dot stood back, watching her brother struggle with normal human things.

"Whoa! No chainsaw! Put it back! Now, watch and learn, Wakko," Yakko took the battery pack out of his brothers hands. He started to rip off the plastic, a thin layer of cardboard still stuck on it. Discarding the back panel, he dug a finger into the layer of cardboard allowing a hole.

"I wanted to open it!" Wakko whined, earning an eye roll from Dot. He bounced toward his older brother, reaching for the package. He bumped into Yakko, causing his fingers to fumble, which made him drop the package and flashlight. Dot aimed her light towards her brothers before the batteries shocked out.

"Wakko! Use your flashlight!" Dot yelled into the darkness. Wakko stumbled with the illuminating stick, trying to turn it on. After a few minutes of the fumbling, the light flickered on. He flicked it around the room, only being able to catch Dot. He turned around and Yakko was nowhere to be seen.

"Y-Yakko?! Where did you go? If this is a prank, it isn't funny!" Wakko called out, pulling Dot close to him. He glanced at the stairs, aiming the light towards it. With no trace of his brother, he pushed his sister forward slightly.

"Where is Yakko?" Dot whispered, their paws silent on the wooden floors. His tail quivered in between his legs. Wakko had never been used to being the brave one, the one who has to protect his younger sibling. Yakko had always taken charge in that aspect, keeping all three of them safe from aanything.

"He disappeared. I don't know where he went," his strangely Liverpudlian accent shook with fear, Dot clinging onto his sweater. They inched to the stairs and walked up, the boards creaking with every step. Dot leapt to the top, Wakko close behind. He handed the flashlight to her and pulled out his mallet.

They walked side by side, hearing their footsreps creak with every step. Each door they passed, as well as checked, was locked. Upon reaching the end of the hall they found no trace of any unlocked doors or their brother.

Screams. Loud banging emanated from the door at the end of the hall, the door they stood in front of. The voice was familiar but there was no way to reach him. The screeching grew louder until they couldn't take it anymore. Wakko swung his mallet into the door, watching it splinter in half.

Yakko was seen, cowering in the corner. Nothing else was present in the room, just Yakko and moonlight. They inched forward, flicking the light on their brother. A whimper escaped him.

"Yakko?" Dot's voice was quiet and fearful. He rolled over and faces them, his eyes were terror filled and droopy.

"Run," he rasped, scrambling to his feet. His pants were torn slightly and he held himself against his ribs. Wakko walked up to him, wrapping one of his arms around his brother and taking his brothers arm around his shoulders. Yakko was limping and leaned on his brother for support.

"Here, take the flashlight," Dot handed the light to Yakko, who took it in his shaking hands. Dot reached into her hammerspace and pulled out her own mallet. She lead the way, the rest of the Warners were following right behind.

The floorboards creaked underneath their paws, a small splintering sound coming from some of them. The creaking got louder, as well as the splintering noise, until the floor beneath their paws snapped and they fell through


	3. Not a Chapter

Hey! I see you have stumbled upon this... book thing. So, here is the deal: I will try to update on Saturdays in general, doesn't have to be this one. I hope you understand


	4. Really? You'd do that?

_~~The floorboards creaked underneath their paws, a small splintering sound coming from some of them. The creaking got louder, as well as the splintering noise, until the floor beneath their paws snapped and they fell through_

The quiet echo of dripping woke the youngest Warner. She meekly rose her head before trying to lift herself off the surprisingly soft ground. A groan to her left caught her attention. The room was too dark to see anything, their flashlights having been lost or destroyed.

Cold air buffeted her in the face, the sound of movement emanating from a foot away from Dot. She shivered, hoping that her eyes would adjust faster than the other creature. Fear had taken a small hold of her since their arrival, everything happened so fast. Arrive, explore, fall off stairs, lose Yakko, find Yakko, fall through floor.

"Dot? Yakko? Anyone there?" Wakko's voice was quiet and fearful, probably lost without his siblings. Dot tried to reach over to him, blind in the darkness.

A large ceiling light flickered on, barely illuminating the room. Dot found Wakko a foot away, giving a small leap to her older brother. Wakko kept his eyes at the spot Dot used to reside, hoping that everything would be okay.

Dot turned around slightly, seeing Yakko at the spot she sat previous. Her eyes widened and she scooted closer, Wakko following suit. She lifted his head to her lap, getting a better angle to check his vitals.

"He's a toon, he shouldn't die or get hurt this easy," Dot muttered, placing her fingers on his neck. The room was silent, the strum of Yakko's heartbeat giving a small sense of relief to her.

"Is he-"

"He is still alive. Don't say that word, Wakko," Dot interrupted, not wanting to her the word she dreaded most. Well, most after the word Dottie.

The door that none of the Warner's decided to acknowledge opened, revealing Dr. Otto Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse. They walked in, hovering above the Warners.

Yakko opened his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. When his surroundings finally were clear, he gasped and sat up. Pain shot through his body but he didn't care.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, the other Warners finally noticing the humans.

"Vell, Yakko, ve came here to get you tree back for all of ze vexation you have caused us. Ve never meant for it to go zis far," Dr. Scratchy responded, a guilty look in his eyes.

Yakko's face went blank. his siblings responding the same way. Dot and Wakko helped Yakko to his feet and led him out the door. They made their way to the Water Tower, preparing an even nastier plan for the pain caused on this day.

Dot started making snacks while Wakko tended to Yakko, making sure he was fine. He had a fractured leg but other than that Yakko would survive. They stayed silent and ate slowly, even Wakko. They all had their own plans for how to respond to something like this.

"Just wait until Part Two! You get to help us get everyone back for this!" They cheered in unison.

 **Arigatou for reading this! I know it's short but hey, at least it had an okay ending! I will be back for a part two... eventually! See you in the next thing I write!**


End file.
